User talk:Magma-Man
Welcome! Congratulations on starting SHODANPEDIA, The System Shock Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Are you still around? Just wanted to inform that I felt like trying to improve this wiki somewhat :) Sledgehammerx 21:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hello, as you can see I really like System Shock 2 a lot and have gotten started with some editing here. I helped with the Von Braun page and already created some templates for you. I have already worked and am the admins on both the Left 4 Dead Wiki as well as The Walking Dead Wiki so I do have a great deal of working on wikis and creating templates and such... I know it's soon but because of my experience, can you already make me a admin on this wiki as well since I would like to gain access to a variety areas that I would like to fix. Please let me know and I will continue to try and slowly fix up this wiki more. Thanks! --06abrahb 06:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again, well as you can see, I am still continuing to edit this wiki. I really do like System Shock 2 and will continue to make improvements however, I am still limited in what I can edit. I would hope that you can make me an admin so I can gain access to everything and really spoof up this wiki and make it look really good, update all the information, and appeal more to other people. I hope you are still willing to give me a shot to try and bring this wiki back to life. Thanks. --06abrahb 23:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the main page now... I like it to now but once I finish with adding more articles such as the audio logs, weapons, and enemies pages, the main page should look super cool! Also thanks for promoting me to an admin! I will continue to do great things on here and continue on editing and contributing as well as do some housecleaning now. Finally, as for people, I too would like to try and get more people onto this wiki but sadly, the people I know haven't played the System Shock series. All I can really get them to do is maybe just check for spelling and grammar and stuff. I dunno but I'll keep on looking into it. Thanks again! --06abrahb 09:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Magma-Man, thanks for getting the ball going for System Shock 1 and 2. I'm gonna try and put every effort and knowledge I can from the games and make the wikia comparable to Bioshock. The Space Engineer (talk) 21:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Tech Questions Hi! I saw your impressive SHODANpedia - The System Shock Wiki... ... and I'd have some tech questions, if I may... # How did you suppress the "On the Wiki" tab (and its 3 sub-tabs) in the Wiki Navigation? # How did you modify the style of your wiki? Did you use HTML commands (div style, span style...) instead of CSS? Because MediaWiki:Wikia.css is unmodified... # How on Earth did you suppress that "Contribute" button on each page? Thanks a lot for your help in advance! --Maniacfan (talk) 09:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Updates Hey man, I've been editing this Wiki quite a bit recently. I think this is a great source of information and I've been working hard to try and add to it and organize it a bit better. I've mostly been working on templates, but I've sorted out some small issues with articles as well. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. * Could I convince you to return to being an active member and founder of the Wiki? * If not, would it be possible for me to become an admin / adopt the wiki so I can make some necessary changes (i.e. to the css and navigation, etc)? If you do not wish to provide me with power due to not knowing who I am, feel free to discuss with me on Twitter (@Chartax_), Steam (chartax) or leave a message on my talk page. Thanks for all your work into this Wiki over the years. I'm looking forward to making it an even greater resource for all fans of the System Shock series. Thanks, ◄Chartax►talk 19:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Communications Hello, Thanks for your quick reply. Do you have some sort of IM client or something that I could have a real-time chat with you on? Alternately, we could use the built-in Wiki chat. Whatever works. Thanks, ◄Chartax►talk 20:05, September 10, 2013 (UTC) A couple of things Can we change "Von Braun" back to just "Locations" for System Shock 2 on the WIP main page? The only reason is that technically there are other locations, primarily the U.N.N. Rickenbacker but also Earth and the Body of the Many in the game! Secondly, I have managed to extract a bunch of sound and the text of every audio log ingame from the game files. I will edit this post once I've uploaded that data. You can add this data to the wiki as you see fit. Thanks, »Chartax« talk 12:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Crusader Hi Magma, I see that you are the founder of this wiki, so I am telling you that I was considering creating a wiki about the Crusader series also by Origin. If I am not mistaken, I know that there are some cross-references between Crusader and SS, so some people consider them to happen in the same universe. So, instead of creating a brand new wiki, I was considering incorporating the Crusader universe in this wiki. What is your opinion? If I got it wrong, or if you don't think it fits here, tell me so. MoffRebusMy Talk 13:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick reply, no prob I will start a new wiki whenever I feel like going through the Crusader universe. FYI I am also working on a wing commander wiki (wingcommander.wikia.com) which is a mess right now, as we are still trying to sort out the continuities and canon. I have put a few links to that wiki when there is a connection between WC and SS (see for example Illudium). Feel free to affiliate. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I found an abandoned wiki named Crusader, unrelated to the games. As there was virtually no activity, I took the liberty to adopt it unofficially, at least until I put a request to the officials. You are welcome to check it out here: http://crusader.wikia.com/ MoffRebusMy Talk 11:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Audio Logs hey there i was wondering how would go about arranging the audio logs . On each character page for system shock 2 you have links to their individual audio logs. On youtube their are videos containing: 1.All of each individuals audio collected together (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgF9irdJlRw) that could go in each characters page 2.Each individual audio log to each character ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_142HcqxExY ) that could be put on the page to corresponding to the individual audiolog Which of these two methods do you want to pursue with regards to the audio logs Also all of the audio files of both SHODAN and The Many have been uploaded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp5xGLj1RME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGEjKoGHzO0 would it be ideal to add these to the the pages of the many and SHODAN? Admin Request Hey there, Since you're the most recently active admin on here, I was hoping to make a request to you for admin rights on this wiki. Aside from general contributions, I can help clean the place up a bit and help to modify and create new templates (so far, I have been trying to add more information regarding the first game). Please get back to me as soon as you're able to. Hathomirr (talk) 06:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC)